User talk:Warhawk1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James Warhawk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 21:16, June 30, 2010 Hey! Hey Warhawk! Its me! Slappy! The guild name Hey James. Its me Slappy. The guild name was Eitc Umbra which is actually EITC Shadow. So yah, thats the guild name. so do you REALLY want to go to war with the Death Eaters? Remus101 21:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) So sorry I'm busy on a Guild situation that time. Please choose another. Remus101 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not sure what time would be good. I'll see if i can find a good time later. Im busy at the moment. Remus101 21:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Idea Why don't you make a War section on your page talking about our rivalry. Btw, Why don't we both show up ALONE at the shipwright boot at Tortuga Vachira. Remus101 22:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) what you asked me you asked me online if you could be an admin. sorry, but pizzaman is our next admin. 19:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Your comments Please don't be angry he had a point you can't defeat Jolly, But You are right to. You do have the right to tell fan stories. Lets just keep it cool, and move on. ok. (Jzfredskins 00:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) A little too far Your going a little too far with all that Mario Stuff. Of course, i have some player names from harry potter, but at least i dont make stories named after video games replacing Mario with James. I'm not saying to stop its just weird. Remus101 23:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) UGH YOU LIAR! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE DEATH EATERS? YOU AGREED YOU WOULD STAY TILL WE DELETED YOU! MAD!!!! Dark Wizard123 02:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice You did a good job with the James Warhawk page, infusing Armada of the Damned with Raven Cove and other stuff. I skimmed through it, but I like the references you made. I still think you need to adapt when the game comes out. Things like the Nemesis being taken by Jones and the EITC is a bit far-fetched. - Lord Midhav 17:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didn't get that in time. Message me if your there. Slappy901 23:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. heres my idea. we could make a guild together but idk about the name Slappy901 00:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok How about Symbiotic Chaos? Slappy901 00:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) poll ok here is how you make a poll. first, type this: < poll > then, on the next line, you put the title of the poll and on the following lines, put one possible answer per line finally, on the next line, type this: Do ya get it? 16:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) PS you have to be in source mode to place a poll PPS remove the spaces in the codes i gave you Wanna Play? Pirates Im Gonna Be On Vachira Tortuga Walking If SoPizzaman99 00:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC)